Taste of Rebellion
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: It wasn't hard to see it coming, what with Malfoy's tendency to act without thinking. She wasn't so sure she regreted she hadn't been quick enough to stop him, though.


** Just a little something that came to mind whilst watching HP3 the other night…This scene came on and it gave me the idea, so…I wrote it down! :D **

** I'd love to see some reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

* * *

It wasn't hard to see it coming. Anyone who had been paying attention and knew what Malfoy was like should have been able to put two and two together and gotten four. Anna did. Not that she had enough time to say anything, for as soon as it registered in her mind the events that would take place, they were playing out in front of her.

The scream at Malfoy not to be so stupid was caught in her throat until a moment later it was too late. He had already stalked arrogantly up to the hippogriff and tossed his insults in that often used curt tone. She watched as shocked as everyone else as the beast reared and the next moment the blonde teenager was on the ground.

Hermione Granger yelled something to Hagrid about him needing to take Malfoy to the nurse and Anna watched in silence as everyone began murmuring. The half giant picked the Slytherin up effortlessly, calling that class was dismissed.

The students slowly began to disperse, all chattering amongst themselves. Gryffindors glared at Slytherins for causing the interesting lesson to be cut short by Malfoy's stupidity, while Slytherins glared at Gryffindors just because they hated them. Harry Potter was tossed plenty of dirty looks as if it were his fault, while Hermione and Ron muttering there encouragement to him as usual.

Anna only sighed and hopped off the large boulder she had situated herself on in the back of the crowd. Being careful to belt her dangerous book closed, she tucked it safely away into her book bag, purposely lingering behind her fellow Gryffindors.

It wasn't until the rest of the students were nearly out of sight in the forest that Anna picked up her step, glancing warily at the large animal that had caused such drama in their class that day. Not watching where she was going, she tripped and ended up on her hands and knees in the dirt.

"Klutz…" she muttered to herself, brushing herself off and running a hand through her brown waves as she stood. The object Anna had tripped over caught her eye, though and she frowned.

Malfoy had left his book bag with his two "friends", she had thought. With a roll of her eyes and half shrug, she picked it up and simply looked at it a moment. Anna momentarily considered opening it to look inside, out of curiosity but decided it wouldn't be wise. Who knew whether or not Malfoy had put some sort of curse on it for if someone other than he opened it? She had done that with hers.

Tossing it over her shoulder along with her own, Anna tossed one more wary look at the half horse, half griffin before walking briskly toward the edge of the woods and Hogwarts. Maybe she could catch a Slytherin student and hand off the bag for them to deliver to Malfoy.

As fate would have it, Anna didn't see any Slytherins the next half hour. It didn't seem fair that she had to lug around the extra weight and at one point, Anna considered dumping the stupid bag and letting Malfoy have to suffer the consequences of the lost items. She figured that was a little too extreme, though, and instead stopped by the hospital wing in between classes.

The memory of the incident earlier that day came to mind and Anna wondered how badly Malfoy had actually been hurt. He hadn't _sounded _that injured, his dramatic claims that the hippogriff was killing him replayed in her head and she tried not to smile. He had sounded a little extreme, but she still had no right to be amused by his pain.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to be nowhere in sight as Anna entered the large, spacious room so she took a few tentative steps further into the room. All was silent as she glanced around the room, seeing that all the beds were empty except for the one Malfoy occupied furthest from the door on the left.

Anna's steps seemed to echo through the room, but she pretended not to notice when Malfoy's steely eyes flicked in her direction where he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Instead, she glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder before stopping in front of him and meeting his eyes.

"You're book bag." She stated simply, sliding the strap from her shoulder and offering it to him. Malfoy scowled and didn't make any move to take it from her, the arrogance on his face grating on her nerves.

"A filthy mud blood like you deserves to be serving purebloods." He stated icily, gesturing to the end of his bed with a look of disgust, "Leave it there."

"I don't take orders," Anna found herself replying coolly, "So, here." She offered it again, wondering how anyone could be so rude after someone did them a favor. It was just like a Slytherin to be so arrogant.

"Can't you see I'm injured, mud blood?" Malfoy snapped, still looking disgustedly at her but glancing down at his arm wrapped in bandages and in a cloth sling, "The least you could do is show some respect and-"

"Excuse me? The least I could do was have _left _your stupid bag out in the _dirt_ for the _oh-so-dangerous_ hippogriff to _eat!_" Anna put on a fake smile, "But I didn't, so here."

"Be glad you didn't do that, Williams," Malfoy spat with distaste, "You'd have had to pay for that."

"Is that so?" Anna smirked, slipping the bag's strap over her shoulder once again, "Well, fine, forget it then. Let's pretend I left it out there for whatever fate. Now what're you going to do, Malfoy? What with your _injury_ and all…" she asked mockingly.

"You're just lucky I was told to take it easy for a few hours." He snapped coldly and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because it's so serious of an injury…you know, you're more of a drama queen than Pansy Parkinson and _that's_ saying something." She snorted, shrugging and turning to stalk off, but the Slytherins words stopped her in her tracks.

"Williams, give it back."

"You can't make me, because of your _poor_ arm." Anna grinned, spinning on her heal to face him, seeing his dark glare at her. Heaving a sigh and casting her gaze heavenward a moment she walked back up to him and nearly tossed his bag at him, half smiling as he attempted to catch it with one arm.

When it flopped to the floor, she heard him give a frustrated sigh and toss her an icy look, "Pick it up." He ordered simply and Anna narrowed her eyes at him, but tried to let her anger slide as she picked it up and dumped it on the bed next to him.

"A 'thank you' will suffice." She muttered, turning to leave but nearly choking at the feeling of a cool hand gripping her wrist, stopping her. Anna's eyebrows knit together as she turned to Malfoy, itching to smack him for the contact.

At her gaze falling pointedly to his hand against her skin, Malfoy jerked his hand away with a surprised look that was quickly covered with his usual look of disgust. He opened his mouth to speak, but Anna made sure to beat him to it.

"Madam Pomfrey needs to change your bandage, it's bled through." She stated simply before actually thinking about her words. It looked to have bled quite a bit more than she had imagined. Though his previous claims of "it killing me" were still far too drastic.

"Fancy yourself a nurse, Williams?" Draco sneered, but Anna's steely gaze of her own snapped to his face and made him shut up in slight surprise.

"My mum's a nurse. I've been brought up knowing first aid-and beyond. Some simple healing spells, potions, and a few other things that come in handy when the nurse is obviously missing." Anna glanced around pointedly, internally wondering where Madam Pomfrey had gotten to. It was strange that she was absent with a patient in the hospital wing.

"Don't get any ideas-" Malfoy spat, but before he could even finish the spoken thought, Anna had flopped her own book bag down next to his on the bed and grabbed for some more bandages on the nearby table.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I know what I'm doing." She snapped, slipping his sling off and muttering an incantation to stop the bleeding for a few moments before applying the fresh bandage. Her partially nurse-trained eyes didn't miss the fact that Malfoy's injuring was a bit more than a scratch, but she didn't let the pity show in her expression.

"Did she give you a pain killing potion?" Anna asked calmly, bracing herself for a snappy reply as she kept her eyes and hands busy.

"No, the stupid-ow!" Malfoy's insult was cut off by his pained remark, "Was that really necessary, Williams?!"

"To shut you up-yes," Anna replied flatly, "Also the antiseptic has the charming bonus of killing bacteria."

"You really aren't a very sympathetic nurse." He muttered his complaint and Anna had to fight back a smile. He sounded like a child.

"And was Madam Pomfrey sympathetic?" she asked, kneeling on the ground as she wrapped his arm carefully. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably and Anna decided to be a little gentler-no need to put him through more pain. After seeing his injury for herself, she realized she had underestimated it bit.

"About as much as you are." He surprised her by replying simply, not added insult other than the arrogant tone that seemed permanent.

"You'll be fine." Anna stated, finishing up and examining her work carefully, well aware of his cool hand she had been holding to keep his arm still. It looked almost as good as when her mother did patients.

"You'd better hope so." Malfoy stated and Anna felt her patience boil over at his ungrateful words. Heated words ready to be spoken, she lifted her face abruptly to meet his eyes, but found herself at loss for words when she found his face so close to hers.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" she whispered, a little anger still audible in her words as she swallowed slowly. The air seemed suddenly a bit heavy and Anna wondered since when it was so warm in the hospital wing.

Malfoy's smirk was what she was used to seeing, so it didn't really surprise her when it appeared on his face, but she hadn't been prepared for it to leave her breathless. What was wrong with her? The antiseptic's strong aroma must be getting to her head.

"Just watch yourself, Williams." He breathed stiffly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Is that a threat?" Anna snapped, bristling inwardly. The hard ground was making her knees ache, but it didn't even cross her mind to stand up and distance herself from the Slytherin before her.

Malfoy chuckled coldly and Anna felt her herself get lightheaded, resting her hands on his legs without thinking. The amused look was gone from his face in an instant at the contact and she regretted it immediately.

His lips were warm and soft and Anna was sure her head was spinning as they pressed urgently against hers. For some reason, she'd always taken Slytherins as to smell like dirt-after all, they were snake-like, slithering through the dirt. Malfoy, however, was simply intoxicating, though she'd never admit it aloud.

The room was silent as Anna felt shivers run through her when his cool fingers slipped into her hair, his hands caressing her face with a tenderness she didn't think he was capable of. She felt herself getting caught up in a fantasy that a nagging voice in the back of her mind said would end with a crash.

She could hear his anxious breathes and was relieved to hear they matched her own. So this is what rebellion tasted like. She'd never imagined she'd taste it in the form of Malfoy. A mud blood Gryffindor that no one knew the name of kissing the well known pure blood Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. It had a certain thrill to it.

Delving into her small supply of courage, Anna slid her hands up to rest on Draco's thin waist, standing up in the process-the cold, hard ground was making her knees and back ache. For a moment, she considered the possibility that her actions could bring them to an abrupt halt, but he only mirrored her actions.

"Are you always this passionate, or just with nurses that save your life?" Anna forced herself to break apart to ask with a smirk, catching his own in return. Maybe they weren't so different, but the possibility hadn't occurred to her until that moment.

"Only with a mud blood I stupidly fell for." Draco whispered, "Never thought I'd be grateful for that ugly brute in class."

"I knew you were going to do something idiotic." Anna sighed, linking her hands behind his neck, fingers toying with his light blonde hair.

"If this gets out to anyone-" he began darkly.

"What? Don't want people to know you were making out with a mud blood Gryffindor? I don't blame you. I'd prefer my mates didn't know about this little episode with a Slytherin-the pure blood part doesn't bother me, though."

Malfoy gave her a slightly surprised look at her reply to what could have been taken the wrong way. Anna found herself smiling slightly.

"I know how everyone would hate me, I assume it's the same for you," She half shrugged, enjoying his arms tight around her waist.

"Worse." He murmured.

"I know I shouldn't trust you, but you're making it awfully hard to walk away." Anna whispered, brushing her lips against his and feeling him sigh.

"I could say the same about you." Draco shot back, but only brought his lips to hers hungrily. If Madam Pomfrey came in at that moment, their secrecy would be useless but Anna knew they would be able to hear her loud footsteps as warning.

She kept her eyes closed contentedly, half caught up in the moment and half pondering what the rest of the year would hold. Sneaking around her mates and the rest of the students with the Slytherin would be quite exciting.

Anna slid her hand down his arm, feeling his bandaged arm and being sure to be careful not to press too hard as she moved on to link her fingers with his long, slender ones. This was one upside to the short class, lugging the extra weight of his bag, and having to deal with his retorts.

She wasn't really a goody two shoes like Hermione Granger seemed to be, but she definitely wasn't a blatant rebel like the Weasley twins. Yet, Anna figured she could be classified as a true rebel the rest of the year, considering this change with Malfoy.

Anna was rather addicted to the taste of rebellion.

**I have to say, I think I liked "Curse of Tears" better, but this one will do, I suppose. Which do you like better? **

** Reviews make me write! ;)**


End file.
